Stolen Moment
by MGD
Summary: If you have been following Janus, this is the library scene from Chapter 10. This version has more "details" about what happened to Bruce and Diana in the library. It also has a preview of the next chapter.


Steal a moment

Steal a moment

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Ballroom, 10:46pm**

Bruce scanned the room hoping to steal Diana away from whoever she was talking to and spend at least the last hour with her. Batgirl and Robin were covering patrol until the gala was over. Batman and Nightwing were pulling the second shift. Spotting Barbara and Dick on the terrace, he slipped out into the evening air. They were fully engaged in quiet discussion when he interrupted, "Sorry. I was just looking for Diana. I saw her talking with you earlier."

"She was a little tired, so she retired to one of the sitting rooms," Barbara acknowledged him.

"Yeah, the stuff shirts and gawkers got to her," Dick smirked, "But it seems to be an impressive turnout this year."

"Glad you think so. I'm going to find Diana," he excused himself.

"Private time?" Dick leered.

"Have to preserve my reputation," he called over his shoulder, "By the way, you get to play host now." Bruce quickly retreated through the door and crowd before Dick could refuse.

"What just happened?" Dick turned to Barbara.

"I believe that you were just entrusted to play host. Bruce must want you to mingle with the guests," Barbara sighed when Dick pouted, "You're the one who wanted to be treated more like an adult."

"It's his party. Not mine," he whined.

"What part of heir do you not understand?" she responded sarcastically.

"So you're telling me that getting him to treat me like an equal downstairs means that he gets to treat me like an equal upstairs," he stated.

"Yup. Handsome and incredibly intelligent," Barbara quipped.

"Come on, beautiful. No way I'm doing this alone," Dick pushed her chair to the door before she refused.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Library, Friday, 10:52pm **

"Diana?" Bruce called into the library, which was dark except for the moonlight streaming in the windows.

"Bruce?" she called out hesitantly hoping to avoid unwanted company.

"I thought you disappeared on me, Princess," he walked into the room finding her drenched in moonlight as she watched the lights of Gotham.

"I'm sorry. I was enjoying a conversation with Dr. Thompkins, Barbara, and Dick. We were suddenly swarmed with onlookers that hassled them for an introduction. I just needed a small breather," she took his hand, "I can return with you to the party."

"I just put Dick in-charge of being host," he tugged her arm until she moved into his embrace, "It would be nice if we spent sometime alone before returning." She smiled at his comment and turned her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It sounds like a brilliant plan if I've ever heard one," she sighed contently.

"I'm glad you approve," he kissed her bare shoulder. Diana leaned her head back onto Bruce's right shoulder. He lightly bit the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Moving up her neck with feather soft kisses, Diana turned her mouth to meet his.

"Mmm," she purred, "Why does it feel like an eternity has passed since we last did this?"

"Only three days," he tightened his grip on her waist and gently ran his teeth down her neck.

"I guess it was just a long three days," she sighed lifting her head off his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," he tried noticing how her posture stiffened.

"Me, too," she turned to face him smiling, "We should return the party. There's only an hour left."

His logical side agreed with her. She shouldn't be gone with him for too long. The male side of him kept reminding him that he only had an hour until he was due out on patrol. He grabbed Diana by the hips and pulled her close. Once his mouth reached her ear, he whispered, "It sounds like a horrible plan if I've ever heard one." He leaned back to see her reaction. She closed her eyes and shook her head in a downward nod. Lifting her chin back up, he gazed into her eyes with intense longing and kissed her never lowering an eyelid. It was sweet and insistent.

When Bruce pulled back, Diana held her eyes close while her tongue traced the outline of her lips taking in the taste he left behind. It was enough. He took long strides backwards from the window towards the couch a few feet away. Never releasing his grip on her hips, he pulled Diana with him. As they hit the edge of the couch, Diana suddenly realized his intent and shot Bruce a nervous look. "Shouldn't we get back to the party?" she asked breathlessly.

As Bruce twisted her body towards the couch, the moonlight lit up his face. She saw the look on his face. It was a softer version of how he gazed at her in his office. He was assessing her and planning some strategy, but his eyes weren't cold like before. They flamed with desire and emotion. His face faded into the dark as he sat down on the couch urging her to follow him.

She followed him on instinct wrestling with the emotions of bent up desire and terror from her nightmares. He mimicked her earlier action and traced the outline of her lips before firmly kissing her. From there, his mouth followed the path of his hands as they memorized the curves of her form. She lifted her chin and arched her body according to his touch. Every caress and kiss was soft and slow. The encounters in her dreams were frenzied and intense. Her heart was racing unaccustomed to the gentle pace; she had anticipated their rendezvous to be similar to the dreams. Then, the nightmares flashed in her mind. "Bruce, we shouldn't being doing this. Someone might walk in and see us," she stifled a moan as his fingers grazed under her knee.

Even in the dark, she could see his wicked grin. He pulled her legs into his lap and slipped her shoes off her feet. Leaning back on her elbows, she lifting her body and began to move herself away from him. He held her left foot up and kissed her calf above the ankle. "Stop moving Diana," a low tone commanded. Reaching behind her knee, he pulled her back. Her face was covered in moonlight.

He finally understood. Her eyes were wide. She was fighting between desire and uncertainty. The dreams really had taken a toll, and the nightmares were filling her with fear. Stroking his hand on the top of her thigh, he said in a voice that was a deep as Batman but smooth as Bruce Wayne, "Diana, just tell me to stop if you can't do this."

He stroked the inside of her thigh. Diana remained silent. On the next stroke, his hand didn't stop. His eyes never left her face. He watched as her eyes slammed shut and a gasp escaped her lips. She fell silent again. When his fingers began to trace her intimate form, he watched her breathing grow ragged. Still she spoke no words. Then, she lifted her body again and pushed herself into his hand.

After a few hearty moans, he pulled his hand back. At the loss of sensation, Diana's eyes popped open. She saw him turn his body towards her. The dress was pooled around her waist now. His mouth went along the same path as his hands from her knees along the top and inside her thigh. He kissed the point between her leg and hip feeling her pulse race. Her heart was racing. He smiled, "Lie back, Diana."

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Ballroom, Friday, 11:23pm**

Dick had Barbara's hand in a vice grip. There was no way on god's green earth that she was leaving him alone. She flashed him a look to ease up. Not even fire and brimstone reigning down from heaven would lighten his grip. They had entertained the late arrivals, who decided to show up once word got out about Wonder Woman being present. Of course, the first question they asked was where she was.

Dick had smiled graciously and repeated that she had disappeared with the host for the fiftieth time in 30 minutes. The idiots would gasp at the insinuation and throw in some comment to the effect of they hoped Bruce walked out alive after she tried to kill him. They all assumed that he would try to seduce the Amazon beauty. Barbara and Dick laughed and spoke the same sentiments. When a blonde woman dressed in a red slip began calling him 'Dickie', he wondered if Bruce continued to be Batman to avoid these affairs. Alfred saved him pulling him aside for a word.

"Master Dick, I believe that Master Bruce is being paged. Do you know where he went off to?" Alfred pulled him out of earshot and nodded towards the window. It was the bat signal.

"He ran off to find Diana. I'll take the business ca . . ." Dick's words were cut off by a loud cry of a woman coming from down the hall. The people in the front entry and in the back of the hall turned their heads towards the direction of the cry.

"Guess we know where Bruce and Diana went to," Barbara gave a sly smile.

"Seems so," Alfred replied.

"From notorious to legendary. I think he just secured his reputation for life," Barbara smiled wider.

"I daresay there is no way to describe his reputation now," Alfred replied.

"I got the call, Alfred. Tell him to take all the time he needs," he walked off shaking his head at their comments. There was no way he was going into the library where the clock was. Barbara moved beside him gesturing that they would need to take the elevator.

"You know he's going to make us put nullifiers in all the rooms now," Dick shuddered at the thought.

STAY

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Library, Friday, 11:31pm**

Bruce rested his chin on the fabric of the blue dress Diana wore. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek along the silky fabric nestled on her waist. He was smirking with pure male satisfaction. Diana was still catching her breath and slowly releasing her death grip on the couch. After some deep breathes, her eyes fluttered opened looking directly at Bruce. She rose an eyebrow when she saw the cat grin on his face.

"You look as satisfied as I do, even though, you did all the work," her voice was still a little breathless.

"I can't say that anyone has ever admired my work as much as you did, Princess. That was quite a reaction," his predatory tone matched his smile.

"Admired? Well, I . . . it was . . . I feel better," she fumbled for the right words to say slightly blushing.

"Diana, you screamed loud enough that half of Gotham might have heard," he mused.

Feeling flustered, Diana sat up freeing herself from the man lying between her legs. "Okay, it was incredibly satisfying. You can stop grinning at me like I'm your next meal," she adjusted her dress back into place and reached to fix her hair.

"Princess, I wouldn't waste the effort. Everyone out there heard you," he informed her adjusting his own formal ware.


End file.
